<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>requests for haikyuu by umaibo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521873">requests for haikyuu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaibo/pseuds/umaibo'>umaibo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaibo/pseuds/umaibo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>requests for haikyuu</p><p>any character applies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>requests for haikyuu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>greetings! im umaibo! this page is requests for any character from haikyuu! is can be a reader insert or a self-insert with your name! i don't mind doing a lot of things but i will put a disclaimer. i can deny any request due to things im uncomfortable with.</p><p>here are a few things needed when requesting ::<br/>- character ( s )<br/>- some plot / ideas <br/>- setting / place<br/>- what is wanted ::<br/>. drabbles .<br/> .comforts .<br/>- whatever is wanted for the comfort<br/>. mature .<br/>- kink ( s ) / gender of reader ( male / female / neutral ) / anything wanted in the fic<br/>. explicit .<br/>- kink ( s ) / gender of reader ( male / female / neutral ) / anything wanted in the fic</p><p>that is all. have a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>